Meeting, Loving &Betraying:The Sadness Called Love
by Puffsgain
Summary: -Better Summary- They first day they met, he knew he was the only one he was going to be with but Sasuke had other plans. Naruto runsaway, after seeing an event. He left with a secret and everyone knows. What happens when Sasuke and Sakura find out? Chaos
1. Prologue: The day he arrived

**E**llo! This is Puffsgain! I would like to pronounce my first SasuNaru fic! Yay me! This prologue was created combining the ideas of other people. German was mine and the rest of other people…whom I don't know. ; gosh leave me alone.

This involves a very sheltered Naruto, with his sister Kei my favorite name xD in a present day school and same old Konoha with a few twist here and there. Naruto still has Kyuubi inside him, Sasuke is still power hungry but loving at the first few chapters, Itachi is…Itachi and Sakura is well...a bitch.

This is an _**mpreg**_ story so if you don't like...**TO BAD! D **you are going to read at least a few sentences anyways so it's all the same to me.

Sasuke seme and Naruto uke.

* * *

**Couples:**

Sasuke**x**Naruto

Itachi**x**OOC

Neji**x**Gaara

Kiba**x**Hinata

Shikamaru**x**Temari

anymore couples you guys want just tell me **:**

* * *

**Summary:**

After they met, he knew he was the only one he was going to be with but Sasuke did something very bad and now the only one suffering because of it is Naruto. His sister helps him come with a solution and runs away. But he has another secret, and everyone knows but Sasuke and Sakura. Once Sasuke finds out what it is, though, he will do everything to find him and keep him safe, even if it means locking him up. And Sakura will do everything it takes to annihilate it at any costs. **MPREG**

Any who! Let's commence with the story!

* * *

**M**eeting, **L**oving &** B**etraying**: T**he** S**adness **C**alled** L**ove

**.: ****C** h a p t e r **O** n e **:.**

**: : ****P** r o l o u g e **– ****T** h e **D** a y **H** e **A** r r i v e d** : :**

**_By: Puffsgain_**

* * *

"Class," The teacher shouted. The students immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the teacher in the front. As soon as the teacher got everyone's attention, with the exception of a dark haired boy, he continued.

"Now that I have your attention I would like you to meet the new student. He transferred from Germany and I would like you to give him a warm welcome," he said, the door opened and a blonde boy walked in, "This is Naruto Uzumaki. _**Treat him well**_." He said the last phrase threatening the class before putting on his smiling face.

Naruto bowed slightly and looked at the class. He had a band aid on his cheek and his blonde hair was a ruffled mess causing him to look like a bad boy but his attire said different.

His clothes practically screamed out ARISTROCRAT!! Whispers can be heard spreading through out the class. Naruto began to squirm under all the stares he was receiving. Even though he gave the appearance of a rebellious aristocrat, he was actually a well behaved boy.

In his defense it was his sister's fault he looked like this.

-(FlashBack)-

"-ruto! Naruto! Naruto!!"

The young blonde awoke with a start. A girl of 10 was bent near him, staring at him with annoyed silver-gray eyes. "Wake up Naruto! Its time for school! You're going to be late," she shouted.

Naruto groaned and just threw the covers over him and snuggled deeper into the blankets, drifting back to sleep.

The girl fumed and went out of the room. The boy smiled before relaxing in the covers. A few seconds later, the girl re-entered the room with a shiny little object in her possession. She grinned evilly before placing it in her mouth and blew. She seemed unaffected as the loud whistle vibrated through out the house, she had earplugs.

The boy jumped up, covering his ears immediatly. "Im up! Im up! God, Kei! Im up..."

Kei smirked truimphantly. "Oh you have 1 minute before dad tells us its time to go. Better get dressed. Ciao." she said, running out of the room before Naruto threw a pillow at her.

Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Hurry up." Kei said, peeking her head inside and waving. Naruto growled and chased her.

(1 minute later)

"NARUTO! KEI! LETS GO! WHOEVER DOESNT COME RIGHT NOW IS GETTING LEFT BEHIND! AND NO RAMEN FOR A WEEK!" Theif father said. He waited impatiently, tapping his feet on the ground and staring at his watch.

Kei jumped from the window and landed on the ground gracefully, whilst Naruto did the same thing but landed on his face. Henceforth, the band aid on his cheek.

He quickly got up and got in the car. Naruto fixed his hair as much as possible since he didnt have time to brush his hair.

He didnt notice his sister's evil grin spreaded across her face.

As soon as their father stopped in front of the school, Kei ruffled her brother's hair and kissed him on his injured cheek before opening the car door and jumping out. Running from the wrath that will escape her brother.

"KEI!!" he shouted. "Father?!"

His father didnt look at him and just continued typing down stuff on his laptop. "Goodbye Naruto, have a nice day. Goodluck. Behave. Have fun. Make friends and other stuff."

Naruto sighed and just got out of the car and walked towards the school, entering the building.

-(end of FlashBack)-

"Hey Shikamaru! Look at this!" a boy whispered loudly. A boy with a spiky ponytail pulled up awoke from all the whispers and looked at him.

He blinked sleepily a few times before saying, "What is it now Kiba?"

The boy known as Kiba pointed to Naruto. Naruto caught this and began to feel extremely uncomfortable. The teacher placed his hand on top of Naruto's shoulder and told him to seat on an empty desk, which the only one was next to a raven hair boy, either that or in the corner where he can clearly see spider webs.

_Hell no, _ran through his head and headed towards the boy.

"Tch, how troublesome." Shikamaru said before laying his chin on his hand. Kiba looked at him confused.

"How so?"

Shikamaru eyed the boy and looked back at his friend. "Yea Shikamaru, what's so troublesome about this kid?"

Shikamaru's gaze traveled to Chouji. He sighed and looked back at Naruto. He was now walking up the steps towards the desk.

"He's an aristocrat. That alone should be troublesome." He said. Noticing his friends blank faces, he closed his eyes and forced a smile.

"They like to bargain and reason, for practically anything they find worth the effort, which is pointless. This person has tastes, manners, or other characteristics matching 17th century England. To sum it all up, they are stuck up and annoying."

Both boys nodded in agreement. "Yea I can see how troublesome that can be." Kiba said, snorting at the new kid. First appearances can fool anyone. Chouji just munched on a potato chip and watched.

The teacher then began to begin the lessons again but some student's attention was placed on the new kid headed towards the famous young Uchiha.

Shikamaru took this as a time to prove his point.

"Now look at this," he said, making Chouji and Kiba bend forward a bit.

Naruto walked next to the empty chair and noticed a few books on the seat. A name was marked on all of them and noticed the boy next to it had the same name. (1) Obviously they belonged to him.

"Excuse me," he said politely, making the raven haired boy look at him. Naruto pointed to the books, "Can I sit here?"

The Uchiha looked at his books and then back at Naruto. "Sorry, as you can see, my books sit there." He said rudely, even though the word sorry came into motion.

"Oh…" Naruto said.

"See? Now that he has met a challenge, instead of arguing back he will begin to suck up to him and support every slavish (2) command or suggestion that comes out of Sasuke's mouth," He said, yawning and laying his head down still looking towards them.

Chouji nodded in understanding and Kiba frowned. "Wow, I never knew that aristocrats can be so la-"

"Well not anymore." Naruto said before throwing the books towards Sasuke's head, hitting him dead on. But they were light weight and wouldn't even hurt him…much. Sasuke stayed frozen in place, a dumbfounded look implanted in his features. (3)

Everyone gasped and looked shocked. Even Shikamaru was amazed. He wasn't more glad at being wrong than today. Kiba smiled insanely happy at this event and Chouji was choking on his potato chip.

"Dummes Kind, in dieser dummen Schule, mit seinen dummen Büchern (4)," Naruto mumbled in German, "Tch, teme."

"AHHHHHHH!! SASUKE-KUN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! KYAAAAA HE'S HURT!" all the girls screamed even more nonsense, causing the teacher to turn and break the chalk in his hand.

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP!! IM TRYING TO TEACH HERE!" **he shouted, a vein popping on his forehead. Before Naruto showed up he had enough distractions.

Everyone just gulped down and stayed silent. They looked at Sasuke who just stayed frozen in place. Naruto began to sink inside his chair.

A long forgotten Chouji laid on the ground. Twitching from the lack of oxygen. Only Shikamaru and Kiba bent over their desk to look down at him.

Buts thats the day when the Uchiha realized something very important. He fell in love the day he arrived.

* * *

Short I know but its a prologue. I dont wanna ruin everything with just the prologue.

1.) This is like 1st grade so they have name cards on top of there desks. I remember when I had'em when I was young. Good times…good times.

2.) Slavish:

-- Of or befitting a slave: _slavish subjection._

-- Being or resembling a slave; abjectly submissive: _He was slavish in his obedience._

-- Deliberately imitative; lacking originality: _a slavish reproduction._

3.) This is not mine…I saw this in a Manga before. I decided to borrow it. I sent them an email…whether they got it or not is not my problem…or is it? help me D:

4.) "Stupid kid, in this stupid school, with its stupid books." Um…im still learning German so anyone knowing the language plz help. Is it correctly written because I got a D+ in my essay. And german is really fun to write xD

_**Thank you, please Review.**_

-Love Puffsgain


	2. I lost my appetite

Hi! Its Puffsgain again! Did you miss me? I hope you didn't…did? Oh whatever! The important thing is that Chapter 2 is up!

Lets review on the first chapter!!

**Review:**

_A long forgotten Chouji laid on the ground, twitching from the lack of oxygen. Only Shikamaru and Kiba bent over their desk to look down at him._

_Buts that's the day when the Uchiha realized something very important. He fell in love the day he arrived._

* * *

**M**eeting **L**oving **& B**etraying**:**

**T**he** S**adness **C**alled** L**ove

**.: ****C** h a p t e r** T **w o **:.**

**: : ****I L** o s t **M** y **A** p p e t i t e **: :**

**By: Puffsgain**

* * *

The bell rang, signaling school is over.

Naruto sighed and began to put away his things. The bell rang 5 minutes ago and he was taking his sweet time packing up. All his friends already left, and that's what scared him.

He peered through the corner of the door to check of the coast was clear. He smiled when he saw no one.

He ran through the hall ways and jumped over the stairs leading to the second floor. Unfortunately for Naruto, his class was on the third floor. It took him 5 minutes to get to the end of the hall and down the stairs.

This was his last obstacle. He sneaked through the hallways and when he heard footsteps he panicked. He looked around for a place to hide and frowned. "Err…"

Thirteen seconds later two teachers walked by discussing about politics and what not. After Naruto heard nothing more, he poked his head out of the trash can. The trash can bin on top of his head. His eyes scanned the room and from where he was hidden, he can see the entrance of the school. He swallowed hard before returning his head back into the trash can.

A few seconds later, Naruto jumped out of the trash can and bolted. The trash flew everywhere and the whole thing toppled over. Naruto didn't care though; he just wanted to get to safety of his own home. A few steps and he was out of the school.

_'Yes! I'm going to make it!!'_ He thought, but he was dead wrong.

Before he was 5 feet from the door, he was tackled to the ground. "GAAAAHHHH!!" he screamed but was quickly silenced with lips crashing down on his mouth.

His eyes widened and was about to push him off but only one problem. His hands were pinned above his head and his legs were locked in between his attacker's legs. Tightly locked in place that he couldn't even budge.

**-(Meanwhile Outside)-**

A girl with long jet black hair and silver gray eyes growled impatiently. She was standing outside of the school waiting for her little brother.

She didn't have time for this. She wanted to get home, take a shower, watch TV, eat Ramen, and maybe sleep before actually doing work around the house.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "GAAAAHHHHH!!" she heard and her eyes widened in fright. She quickly looked around and calmed down for there was no one there.

She looked at her watch and her eyes narrowed. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!"

A devious smile formed on her lips as a plan began to forge in her mind.

**-(Back to Naruto)-**

The assailant broke the kiss and let his bangs cover their faces. "Where do you think you're going _Naruto_." He said huskily.

Naruto glared. "Fuck off Sasuke! I don't have time for this! Kei is going to kill me!" he shouted, trying to recover control over his body but to no avail.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh…maybe she can wait a little bit longer," he whispered in Naruto's ear before lick the very tip, making Naruto shudder, "Don't you think?"

Naruto can feel the bastard smirking. "NO! TEME, LET ME GO!!"

Sasuke just tightened his grip and smiled. He rose himself a bit to take out something from his pocket. Naruto practically died there on the spot. "S-s-sasuke?! Wh-what are you going to do w-with that?!"

Rope. Naruto's deadly enemy. Tie around his rest well enough and Naruto couldn't get away. And not just any rope, but that rope had chakra seals on it.

**-(Pause)-**

(Frozen Sasuke)

Naruto turned his head and looked straight at you. Least pretend

"Ok, since this is Puffsgain story, she made it so that I wont be able to use any of my jutsus or chakra to free myself from this awkward situation. Now, I know what Sasuke it planning to do but I'm hoping him giving me an explanation will buy me some time before I get fucking raped by the teme.

However, seeing as the Teme here is actually prepared and…," Naruto looks down at Sasuke, "…Hard on, I don't see that as a chance of happening. Thank you for listening and now back to the story."

Naruto looks back at Sasuke.

**-(Play)-**

Sasuke smiled happily and began to tie his hands and feet with the rope. After completing his task he grabbed the rope and began to drag Naruto to the library, where he had a special book in mind to check out.

Naruto began to cry out chibi tears. Oh what a great time to let Kyuubi take a days nap. Isn't it just peachy?

At the library Sasuke took Naruto down rows and rows of books and stopped and the private section. Naruto peered his head over his stomach and squinted his eyes to read, 'NO ENTRY! KAKASHI'S STASH!'

Naruto turned pale and fainted. His little spirit floating out of him. Sasuke turned around and dropped the rope. "Oh no you don't!" he whispered loudly. It was the library, you must whisper at all times.

He grabbed the spirit in which in turn bit him. Sasuke growled and began to push Naruto's spirit back in…through his mouth. (PG: Hehe…I had a dream this happened)

"I'm not becoming one of those guys that like to screw the dead." And Sasuke knew he would screw Naruto alive…or dead. As long as it's Naruto.

(ewww….)

**-(back to reality)-**

Sasuke entered the room and smiled.

Naruto's mouth was tied by a cloth and he was still not going anywhere. Oh but he did try to make this hard for Sasuke. Sometimes he'd kick back making Sasuke loose the rope or just squirm the other way making Sasuke pull harder.

Sasuke got tired of him and picked up Naruto and set him on a table…or the only table as from what he can see. Naruto began to squirm but Sasuke set him right in the middle so it would take him some time before he can reach the door. And time is what he didn't have.

Naruto was close to the edge of the table when he was pulled back to the middle. Sasuke smirking down on him and waving a book next to his face.

His luck couldn't be this bad could it.

…

…

Yea it can.

"Now, what positions should we try?" Sasuke said as he flipped through the book and got on top of Naruto.

He removed the cloth around his mouth so Naruto can speak but he never removed his eyes from the book.

Naruto gasped for air. It was hard to breathe under those things…especially since one Uchiha also covered his nose.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and began to kick and fight back…but he just kept on rubbing underneath Sasuke's ever growing crouch.

Sasuke moaned, making Naruto stop moving. He looked at Sasuke with big frightened eyes. To his dismay, the bastard's smirk was even larger. Sasuke looked away from the book and neared his face to Naruto's.

"Mm, didn't know you were that anxious. Don't worry, it'll be your turn very soon." He whispered, and began to kiss Naruto's cheek. His hands were placed at each side of Naruto's head, enough space that Sasuke can move freely.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, look, this isn't going to work." He said, seriously, his cheeks flushed as he can feel Sasuke's erection stroke up his thigh.

Sasuke didn't stop what he was doing but continued to lick down Naruto's chin. "Oh, why is that?" he said, biting down gently on his neck.

The poor boy struggled not to gasp or moan. "Well for one, we're both guys!" he said, shutting his eyes tightly as Sasuke licked, sucked and bit on his neck. If this didn't stop soon he won't be able to control his hormones from reacting to the sensations.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto, smirking a bit. He looked straight into his big azure blue eyes. "So?" he said, plainly, and returned to his task but going a bit further down but the ropes were in the way.

"SO!!...So…um…"

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto who was in deep thought. He untied the ropes and threw them over to the corner.

"So this is wrong. It isn't accepted in this society and plus I'm straight! And what you doing is called rape, I can report you for this and you will be locked up. Not to men-HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'M SAYING!?"

Naruto shouted as Sasuke began to undress him and kiss down his chest. That's when Naruto noticed the ropes were gone.

"Nope, I just like the sound of your voice." He said. Naruto sweat dropped and was about to push Sasuke off of him when the bastard started to speak again. "Besides, position 49 won't work with clothes on."

Naruto looked confused till he turned to look at the book next to his face. His face turned three shades of red from the sight of the chapter. "Like hell!" he shouted and grabbed the book. Sasuke lifted his face to look at Naruto and protest against his behavior only to have a book shoved in his mouth.

In that instant, Kakashi and Naruto's **lovely**, **gentle**, **harmless** sister, Kei, entered the room. Kei hid away almost immediately, one so that the Uchiha didn't see her and two, to hide the smile and her twitching mouth.

Both boys looked up after Kei hid. Naruto pointed to Sasuke, "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke was trying to eat one of your books, not to mention steal it." He said, looking innocent. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and spat out the book.

"You honestly believe that Kakashi-sensei is a fool. He is my father's friend and not to mention he wont be stupid enough to fall for thaaAAAAT! HEY!"

Kakashi pulled Sasuke off of Naruto and glared at him. He grabbed the now slimy covered book and frowned under the mask. "Detention for 2 weeks." He simply stated, dragging him away from the two.

"Course I've been wrong about him before!!" he shouted.

Kei laughed loudly, letting her head hit the wall of the room as Naruto untied his feet. He glared at her and frowned. "Oh shut up Kei!" he shouted, closing his eyes in embarrassment. This was the daily routine that he had to go through but the library and ropes was an improvement on Sasuke's part.

"I'm sorry! Ooo, I laughed to hard…hehe my stomach. Anyways let's go. Iruka is waiting for us back home." She said, wiping a tear from her eyes and putting her arm around Naruto.

Naruto smiled and grinned. "Alright. That's sound good."

They both walked out of the room and the library. Kei looked behind and snickered silently. Naruto was going to kill her later on.

-

"Naruto, can you set the plates please?" Iruka shouted from the kitchen. Naruto jumped from the couch and turned of the TV.

"Yea sure." He shouted back and stretched a bit.** 'Ah, good morning Kit. How was school today? Did the Uchiha try another trick?'**

Naruto sighed. Yea he did, but this time he added ropes. So I couldn't even wake you up.

"Oh Naruto, set up six plates will you? We are having guests for dinner." Iruka said, peering his head from the kitchen and smiled, before going back to cooking.

Naruto sweat dropped as he noticed the pink apron…again. It fit Iruka nicely but…it was a manly color. Kei just stared from her book and saw Naruto walk to the kitchen to get the plates. She was glad he didn't ask why seven plates.

She had on a Cheshire smile as it neared the time when the guests arrived. However, she won't be here to see it. To Konoha, Naruto was an only child and apparently holding the very same demon that once terrorized their village long ago. However, those close to Naruto, found out very soon he had a sister, a half sister to be more precise.

**-(Pause)-**

Hi! This is **Puffsgain** interrupted the story to give you some information. Kei's background and how she found Naruto! Don't forget…it's like the regular show just with a few major twists here and there. After a few chapter though, I promise you, you won't be confused anymore. That is if you are now.

Um, Kei is Naruto's half sister like I just explained and also harbors a demon inside her, Kyuubi's older sister Yuuta, whom already merged with Kei, making Kei Naruto's and Kyuubi's older/younger sister. I'm I getting to anybody. Well anyway, Kei hasn't been seen by since elementary which she ditched. I didn't mention it on the first Chapter because it was a Sasuke Naruto moment.

So to everyone, Naruto is and will always be an only child, except for Tsunade, Kakashi, the Pervy Sage and Iruka (duh!) who know about Kei.

Just to make this clear:

Kei- **19**

Naruto- **16**

Sasuke- **17**

**Naruto and Sasuke are seniors and will graduate soon in my story. Naruto was smart to skip a grade --**

p.s- if you are wondering what happened to the father from the last chapter, you will have to wait, I will explain later on…through out the story that is.

**-(Play)-**

Kei sighed. "Oh well." She said and got of the seat. She locked herself in her room and lied down on the bed. She grinned and turned on her TV where the image of the dining room and every other room was shone.

She grinned insanely before letting out a small chuckle in which turned to laughing maniacally.

-

Naruto thought her heard something but shrugged it off as he finished setting up the table. He guessed some of Iruka's friends were coming. He knew Kakashi was coming, he always came.

Speaking of Kakashi, he wondered what he did to punish Sasuke. Naruto chuckled as all sorts of gruesome punishments formed in his head.

The door bell brought him out of his thoughts and he walked to answer it. Iruka was just finished the last touches to the dinner. "I'll get it." Naruto said as he passed the kitchen.

Naruto smiled hoping it was the old hag and the pervy sage, it was a party when they visited. Upon opening the door, his smile faded.

Standing there in front of him was non other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Hello Naruto!" he said, smiling innocently. Naruto stepped back in shock. This innocent Sasuke looked…more frightening than anything that he has ever seen. (Seriously just imagine him all with an innocent smile and him waving with pretty flower in the background. Its plain old creepy! It just doesn't match him Dx )

**'Oh…well what do you know. He knows where you live now.' **

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' Naruto shouted inside his mind.

Kakashi waved a hand in front of his face as Naruto slowly turned to stone. He was long gone. He shrugged and entered, passing by Naruto and sneaking into the kitchen.

Sasuke smirked and just stayed in place. "Oh honey! Is this your friend? He seems lovely! Oh dear? What's wrong with him?" Mikoto Uchiha said.

She poked Naruto and made Naruto wobble a bit. "Hm…lively isn't he?" she said, giggling. "Nice to meet you Naruto." She said and kissed Naruto in the cheek and gestured to her husband to hurry up. "Fugaku! Hurry up dear! Its rude."

She walked past Naruto and passed the kitchen only to return looking back into the kitchen, where she stopped dead in her tracks. She blushed madly and quickly took out her camera before taking a picture. A low 'Meeep!' was heard coming out of the kitchen.

Mr. Uchiha bowed towards Naruto and tilted his head before looking at Sasuke. He quirked an eyebrow at his son.

"Mom kissed him." He said flatly. Mr. Uchiha nodded in understanding as he saw the lipstick stain on his cheek, his wife was hot, what can he say. He patted Naruto's shoulder, "Nice to meet you son." He said and followed his wife where the scene that just occurred was cleared from the air, except a grinning Mikoto and a blushing Iruka.

Sasuke smirked and looked over Naruto's shoulder to see if his father was looking. When he wasn't his smirk grew larger.

He neared his lips against Naruto's ear and bit it. Not to hard or his teeth will break. "If you don't snap out of it, I'm just going to have to have my way with you." He whispered in his ear, a hand sliding behind Naruto's toned ass and the other towards the boys crouch. "And you know I will."

The stone began to crumble and Naruto again was turning 3 shades of red. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Don't touch me!!" he shouted and jumped back 5 feet.

Sasuke laughed and entered the house, shutting the door behind him. He walked past Naruto, cupping his ass cheek one last time before entering the dining room.

Naruto gasped and jumped away from him. He stayed frozen for what seemed like hours.

'Um…Kyuubi?'

**'Yes kit?'**

'I lost my appetite…'

* * *

Phew! Finally finished. I hope you don't mind me interrupting you guys in the middle of the story its just some of you readers really don't read what the hell im writing down here. Sorry for those who do blame those who don't.

Any who…hope you like this one? This is set 11 years after he arrived to Konoha. My story I do what I want.

**Review Please.**

-Love Puffsgain


End file.
